Fallen Leaf
by Salted-Spaghetti
Summary: - A TRANSFORMERS RESCUE BOTS FANFICTION- To the world, I was happy, but I'm not. I want to leave, to escape Harley's harsh and cruel punishments. But I have nowhere to go! Now Harley wants to move away from home. To an island of technology no less. I don't want to be alone! I don't want to suffer at Harley's hands no more, but where will I go? My family's back home...


**Heya guys!**

**I just want to stop and mention something that's extremely important: THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY AND POSSIBLY SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!**

**Please, for the love of god, if you get upset by these themes, then DO NOT read this. I don't want to unintentionally upset anyone.**

**I know what some of you may be thinking: WhY Do ThEsE TheMeS iN ReScUe BoTs? Rescue Bots i heartless monster!**

**No? Okay then.**

**I feel, even though this is a kids show that's a few years old, Rescue Bots would be the perfect show to tackle these sorts of themes of the show was aimed at an older audience (and also Heatwave just radiates the 'I wanna swear so fucking badly but I'm stuck in Transformers: Care Bears Edition TM aesthetic')**

**Now don't get me wrong; I don't plan on writing an edgy miserable bloodbath aimed at making everybody who reads it miserable. I'm just not aiming it at toddlers – there will be swearing, possibly smexual references, and everything else that falls under the 'M' Category on this website.**

**Please enjoy my sappy Fanfiction!**

**Quick question: Should I do self shipping?**

I remember when I was happy. No one more than an energetic, snarky and mischievous young woman; who wanted nothing more than to help in any way she could. Someone who lived the family dream; a loving mother and father, two younger siblings, and a loving boyfriend! At least that's what people seem to think.

To the outside world; Harley and I were happy, young and in love. We had met at a sleazy bar in the city; laughter, smiles, he was a very charming young stud that Harley Brooks. We continued to chat for a few months before he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. After dating for a few months, I decided to move in with him; in hindsight the filthy atmosphere and the strange smell of alcohol wafting his tiny cottage should've been red flags that something wasn't right. He didn't tell me he had a drinking problem.

I don't like remembering that night; lest it haunt me in my shuddered, restless slumber. It was around 8:00 at night, I was in the kitchen; carving up lamb shanks for dinner when Harley stormed in, seething in a drunken rage. He pointed an accusing finger at my startled form.

"You fucking bitch…" He hissed. I couldn't understand what he was going on about. Did I do something wrong? I was scared. Putting the knife down I approached him, trying to keep as calm as possible. Harley was shaking, badly.

"Harley? Honey? What's wrong- "

It took me a long second to recognise that Harley had shoved me back; forcing me to the floor. He loomed over me, glaring at me like a predator would assess their newly-caught meal. He growled with clenched fists.

"Don't 'honey' me you fucking whore!" He bellowed. He was drunk, I knew he was drunk; the invigorating stench on his breath as he leaned into me was telling enough. I couldn't react as he roughly grabbed me by the arm, yanking me up, hopefully he didn't leave me a mark.

"I should've known…" He snarled, squeezing hard at my already sore arms, I whimpered in pain but it didn't stop him. "I should've fucking known you were screwing that no-good mailman!" His voice bellowed to a crescendo. I winced at the harsh tone.

"Harley, y-you're hurting me- "

I didn't have time to react, or really say anything else, as Harley tightened his grip further before he threw his arm back and threw me against the wall. I gasped, winded and coughing for air as he approached me again. Tears were already running down my face as he pulled me up again.

"Harley, please- "

"I give you everything!" He screamed with a raised fist. Pain blossomed over my face as his fist connected with it. "Love, gifts, my heart, my house; I give you everything and THIS IS HOW YOU RETURN THE FAVOUR!?"

Another hard punch; I cry out at the pain. I desperately tried to plead with him.

"I-it's not true Harley, please let me explain- "

"What? You're in _pain_, Rita? Does it _hurt _when I treat you like this?" He spat; little tiny droplets of saliva splattered over my face. I tried to squirm out of his grasp. He dropped me, watching me weakly cradle my blackening eye. I looked up at him with pained, pleading eyes; all I saw in his once beautiful, Amber, eyes were a cold, drunken stare. He, to my horror, grabbed the kitchen knife from the counter, toying with it before he approached me. Cackling.

"Now you're going to know _exactly _how I feel; Rita Onnagata."

The rest of that night was filled with indescribable agony; he'd pinned me down, on that dirty kitchen floor, and used the knife to _lightly _carve into my skin; his name, random scars; all running down on my back like a macabre masterpiece. But I only see it as a reminder of that horrible, horrible night.

I should've left him when I had the chance; to go back to my family and continue living my happy life. I would've too; if he didn't approach me the morning after begging for forgiveness. He told me how sorry he felt, how it was only a one-time thing; how he was drunk and that 'it was a one-time thing!' I believed him; I couldn't resist his charms, and it broke my heart seeing him on the verge of tears, overriding the pain that I had endured. So, I decided to stay; he even helped me clean the wounds he inflicted. We had breakfast and everything _seemed _to go back to normal.

Ever heard of 'Emotional Manipulation'? It may also be called 'Psychological Manipulation'. It's a type of social influence that aims to change a person, or a person's perception, using abusive, deceptive, or underhanded tactics. It's more common than one might think; and, most of the time, is difficult to detect. It can be damaging if not stopped early. I wish I knew this in hindsight.

Harley's abuse didn't stop, like he promised, no it only seemed to get worse as the weeks, months? Went by. It almost became routine; wake up, have breakfast, get through the day, dinner, abuse then bed. Slowly, but surely, I became accustomed to it. I would've gone to the authorities, told someone, anyone, about what he was doing to me. But he would always keep me tangled in his web. Persuading me to stay and endure his torture.

_'I'll find you if you leave me Rita'_

_'You'll be the one who will get in trouble'_

_'Don't think I don't know about those… illegal games you like to play?'_

_'Your parents will HATE you if they found out'_

_'The only safe place you have is with me, sweetie¬'_

_'I will HURT you if you leave me Rita!'_

_'Want me to test the knife on YOUR skin instead?'_

Some people may say that fear is a great motivator, but fear was what made me stay. I was trapped with Harley; no way out. His abuse only got worse; the daily routine slowly changed, with more abuse served in the morning. Said abuse only becoming more cruel and painful; glass being thrown at me and shattering, yelling, sometimes he hit me with a belt, insults. Often after he was done, I would lay there; broken and crying on the floor, nothing but the calmness of the empty cottage to comfort me.

He isolated me; I stopped talking to my family about a month ago after he threatened to kill them if I talked to them again. I stopped talking to my friends for the same reason.

I sat by the cottage window. Harley was out at the moment and wouldn't be back until later tonight; giving me some restless peace for now. I looked out at the falling leaves, resting my bruised face into my nimble hands, I'd stopped eating too much after Harley started getting prissy at how much food was costing. I always liked fall; the cooler weather, the anticipation of Halloween, playing in the leaves after they had been freshly raked into a pile – mum always got pissy at that.

I missed those days; those carefree days, when my body wasn't in constant pain, when I could eat when I felt my stomach grumble, when I actually felt fulfilled and loved.

I felt my throat tighten up and tears welling up in my eyes as I traced patterns bitterly in the window - broken. I truly felt like a fall leaf at this moment.

Something once beautiful, now fallen from grace and left to rot in the harsh snow. Tears tracked down my face and I couldn't hold my aching soul back any longer. I quietly sobbed, resting my head in my crossed arms. Why wasn't life fair? Why do I have to suffer like this? I whispered to myself. Praying for release.

_Somebody, please save this fallen leaf…_


End file.
